The navigation system to be utilized for the route guide of the mover such as the human being or the vehicle by displaying information on at least the current place of a user is practiced such that pieces of information such as a symbol indicating the current place (i.e., the aforementioned “information on the current place”), a route to be followed, a destination, an azimuth or a scale are overlapped and displayed on a map. The display mode includes a current place centralized display mode, in which the current place is arranged generally at the center of the display unit, and a front-wide display mode for displaying the front in the traveling direction widely. In each of the modes, moreover, it is known that the display is made by combining a north-up display mode, in which the azimuth “north” is displayed up, or a heading-up display mode in which the traveling direction is displayed up (as referred to JP-A-10-20776, for example).
In the case of the construction, in which the current place, the followed route and soon are superposed and displayed on a map having place names, road names, river names, railway line names, major building names and so on, the ratio of information to a display area, i.e., the screen of the display unit having a size of 5 inches to 7 inches is excessive and has room for improvement in visibility.
Moreover, the front-wide display mode is a convenient one for confirming the information or followed route on a region to be passed through. However, the display mode is fixed, and the display change in the display unit is so poor that an attention calling power at the time when a way point such as an intersection or a destination is approached, thereby to leave room for improvement in conveniences.
The present invention has been conceived in view of such problems and has an object to provide a navigation system, which is improved in the visibility and-the conveniences.